Eternal (shika)
Council Like many other guilds Eternal is run by a council who make the final decisions towards the guild. Guild Training Program Eternal offers a training program to all levels and is run by the council. The Training Program is designed to help level any levels by dungeon runs, XP hunts,... All applications for this program are sent directly to any member of the council. Guild Ranks Ranks are awarded based on guild xp donations, some rights go hand in hand with rank, others are awarded based on a decision made by the council. Guild Chat Why a section on guild chat? Well, do you remember Incarnum chat and how insane it can get? As a result, a few recommendations to guild members: ** No spam selling in guild chat, if you are thinking of selling some of your items let us know, especially if you are willing to offer at reduced cost to guild members, but don't continually offer the same things over and over again. ***It's good to say you are looking to buy an item, you never know whats kicking around in the back of someone else's cupboards. ** No spam offers to buy items - especially at significantly below market value. Who wouldn't be annoyed at offers to buy your mushrooms at 100 kamas? Everyone knows a mushroom strogonoff would be preferable (Actually no - take the mushrooms! bleugh) ** No fight chat - if you are in a fight with guild members (unless its a guild event) dont litter the chat with requests to hit the one on the left, people not in the fight have no idea what you are talking about. Group chat please! Guild Chat ** No spam selling (or offers to buy resources cheap) in guild chat. ** Keep fight chat in group chat please. It doesm't mean anything to other guild members if they are not in the fight. Guild Relationships We are a guild with no allies and no enemies, but we do share the same principals as the guild Equilibrium. Guild Houses and Paddocks Eternal has 4 houses and 4 paddocks in Astrub, leaving 1 paddock space and 1 house space for the future. Requirements First and most important - You must have a good attitude and display maturity in the presentation of yourself. We're a crew of mostly late 1x- early 3x age-wise, and we try our best to make our new members feel right at home. In addition to that - you must be Level 140+. Founders & History 2nd guild on the server, created by Queen and later taken over by Queen's appointed officer Envy. Players must be active, willing to donate a small amount of XP and P2P. Mainly created to participate in guild battles for enjoyable group PvP, also to recruit for higher level dungeons. Completly unrelated to the guild by the same name on rushu (was unaware there was one until after the guild was created). Known Alliances were with Rebirth, Superlative. Major Opponents were Omni, Knights Templar, Dragon Slayers. This guild is no longer inactive and is under the control of a council. It will recruit exclusively and remain small until further notice